From Parlor to Praetor
by gypsiesNdemigods
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth leave Circe's Island, we follow Reyna's journey from being a lil' salon girl to a failed attempt at a new life in Puerto Rico, to her days of training with Lupa in the Wolf House, to eventually being the Praetor of Camp Jupiter's 12th Legion Fulminata.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, this is my sort-a first fan fiction. Lost interest pretty quickly with the first one xD Anyways, ignore any misspelled words or grammatical errors. Let me know what you think, reviews are appreciated! :D**

**Btw, i'm sorry for its shortness. :P The next chapters will be longer xD**

Disclaimer: i do not own PJO or HoO nor do i own any of its characters. If i did though, Reyna would be a narrator :P

Chapter 1

When Circe's island exploded, Reyna knew that her life had taken a complete 180-degree turn for the bad.

You see, Reyna practically grew up in Circe's Island, with Circe herself, and her older sister, Hylla. Things were good. Fix up a couple of desperate housewives here and there, and you get a free, safe place to stay. For Reyna, it didn't matter where she was, just as long as she was with Hylla, things would be good.

But then he came, that Jackson guy and the Blonde One. What was her name again? Reyna didn't care. Yeah sure they were nice and all at first, but they friggin destroyed her home, her only safe place, her only refuge, her only sanctuary.

Reyna cursed in mixed Spanish and Latin. She promised herself that if she ever came face to face with those two again, she would make them rue that day.

Now, since her home for the last 6 years of her life had been destroyed by pirates (long story), she and Hylla were now on their way back to the place they promised themselves never to come back to—Puerto Rico, their home town.

** Hmm... Whatya think? Review if you like it. If you hate it, review as well! xD I like to read hate xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, i know i said in the previous chapter that this one will be longer, well, it is by maybe a few sentences. I guess my chapters are James Patterson length xD Well, next time, i'll try to make em even longer xD**

**Again, ignore any misspelled words or grammatical errors. I may or may not be suffering from dyslexia. [DEMIGOD! :D]**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! :D**

**Also, shout out to my first 2 reviewers! IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena and EmmyElizabeth403, you guys rock :D**

**And now for the disclaimer.**

**Reyna: PJO and HoO did not come from the mind of gypsiesNdemigods because she has no imagination.**

**gypsiesNdemigods: Why, thank you for your kind words Reyna. How does Praetor Octavian sound to you?**

**Reyna: Aright, aright. PJO and HoO did not come from the mind of gypsiesNdemigods, unfortunately.**

**gypsiesNdemigods: Much better, Reyna! :D Now, on with the story :D**

Chapter 2

They were in a bus. Can you believe it? A friggin tight open aired, vendor filled bus! It's been years since Reyna rode one, much less be out in the open mortal world. She wished her first bus after 6 years would've been a much better, much more pleasant one. After all, the daughters of Bellona deserved only the best.

Yes, you heard that right- daughters of Bellona. Reyna and Hylla are demigods. One half mortal, one half god. Her father always did tell her that her beauty compares to that of a goddess'. Dad. Reyna blinked back tears after shaking her head to get rid of the memories.

She tried to look for something else to concentrate on. The leaking air-condition? The kid kicking the seat in front of him? The crying baby? The gang fights going on outside the window? Nothing seemed to be working. So she simply decided to just sit up straight, keep quiet, and put on her poker face, which a lot of the people in the spa said she was a natural at. The spa. Another memory she was trying hard to erase.

Ok, the first few minutes in that horrible excuse for a bus were bearable, but now, Reyna was seriously starting to choke on that horrid smell. What is that anyway? Rotten fish? Stinky feet? Vomit perhaps? She didn't even wanna think about it.

Well, Hylla was fast asleep. How could she possibly sleep so soundlessly with the smell of the inside of a whale's mouth car freshener and a crying baby a few rows behind them? Must be the effect of college stress. Psh...like they could even afford to go to college.

_Ok_, Reyna thought to herself, _just ignore your surroundings and go to sleep. _

Just when her eyes were finally about to drop shut, a loud scream pierced throughout the bus.

**So...how was it? Was it better than chapter 1? Well i don't expect much, but review anyway, i'd like to know what you guys think :D **

**Oh, and what did ya think of my Rick-hanger? xD **

**Might post chapter 3 after i research about stuff i can place in this story. Thats probably in a week, or whenever i have internet. My internet is bipolar like that. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember when i said last chapter that this next one will be a longer one, well, its is! :D**

**I probably won't be updating for 2 or 3 weeks, exams and everything. ugh.**

**Shout out to GothicPunk123 for reviewing :D You rock, and yes, i will go read your story and review too :D**

**Again, please ignore any typos and other errors and stuff xD**

**Now for the disclaimer.**

**Hylla: gypsiesNdemigods does not own PJO or HoO**

**gypsiesNdemigods: Thank you Hylla! You're much better at this than Reyna!**

**Reyna: Hey! :(**

**gypsiesNdemigods: On with the story!**

Chapter 3

That scream shattered glass, literally! Passengers were scrambling all over the place, jumping out of windows, screaming and whaling about. It was basically a bloody mess, cuts here and there. Where the scream came from exactly? Reyna had no clue. The baby perhaps?

"Let's get outta here" mumbled Hylla dryly, probably still half asleep.

Must be just a normal, boring ol' bus ride for Hylla. Just when they jumped out of the shattered window, something caught Reyna's eye, which Hylla noticed too. In the midst of a panicking crowd, one lady was walking calmly towards something.

Reyna tiptoed so she could see what was going on in the bus. A lady in a snakeskin hat with a snakeskin purse and wearing a v-neck which was way too low, was walking towards- the crying baby! There was something odd about her, despite the fact that she had no sense of panic whatsoever.

"Oh gods. That lady, she's not blinking!" Hylla exclaimed under her breath. "I have a bad feeling i know who she is. Come on!"

Hylla grabbed Reyna's arm as they ran to the entrance of the bus. As they silently creeped towards the aisle, Hylla shrieked in horror. Reyna wanted to see what was so scary that it could scare Hylla. She took a peek over her sister's shoulder and inhaled breathlessly.

It was a body. A dead body of a young boy. It was that boy who was kicking the seat in front of him. What happened to him? Reyna looked up just to realize that the snakeskin woman was staring at them, grinning evilly with unblinking eyes wide open.

"Daughters of Bellona! Hylla, you've grown." said the snakeskin woman, cradling the still crying baby in her hands.

"Give me the baby, Lamia!" how did Hylla know who this snakeskin woman was?

"Hahaha, take it from me, Daughter of Bellona!" scowled Lamia.

Hylla unsheathed her dagger and charged towards the monster. Lamia dropped the baby (ouch) and stood in caution, ready for Hylla's attack.

Reyna stood in awe as she watched her sister fight the beast. She had never gotten a chance to see Hylla in a duel before. Hylla striked a jab towards Lamia's stomach, but missed. Lamia took this as an opportunity to slash her claws against Hylla's head. Blood streamed out as Hylla fell to the ground.

"No!" Reyna screamed.

Lamia slowly walked toward Hylla as if thinking, _I've won this. _Reynaran towards Lamia and Hylla ready to fight. "There's nothing you can do littler Daughter of Bello-" Lamia's words got cut off by Hylla stabbing her dagger in the creature's stomach.

Reyna ran over to help Hylla up as they watched Lamia disintegrate into mere dust. Hylla took off her outer shirt (relax, she had an inner one) and with Reyna's help, wrapped it tightly around her bleeding head.

"It's not deep it's gonna heal" said Hylla reassuringly, as if noticing Reyna's worried expression.

"Um...right. So what do we do with the baby? We can't just leave it." answered Reyna as she picked up the baby, no longer crying as loudly, but nonetheless, still crying.

"We're taking it with us." said Hylla as she ruffled the baby's hair.

"So, what was that? Who was that Lamia? How does she know you?" asked Reyna as they were descending the bus.

"Long Story. I'll tell you later." said Hylla, readjusting the makeshift bandage she had around her forehead.

**So, how'd you guys like it? I know, my battle scenes need some work. I've never written a battle scene, oh well xD At least it was longer than the previous two chapters right? Well, let me know what you think about it in the reviews :D Oh, and btw, Lamia is a real Greek monster who eats children xD I do my research xD REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, hey to those of you who are actually reading my lil story here! :D So, i haven't updated in a while (stupid tests), but hey, they're over and i'm on a break so i figured i would update my story :D**

**This was put together on the spot, so i'm sorry if this is crappier than the rest xD**

**Shoutout to ChristieLaurenn, you're awesome! :D And, a special shoutout to IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena, for reviewing my story three times! :D**

**Again, ignore all misspelled words and grammatical errors.**

**This chapter may be a little disturbing for some xD**

**There is a slight crossover here. Just find it yourself :)**

**gypsiesNdemigods does not own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter 4

Walking down the street with Hylla has always been an uncomfortable situation for Reyna. Hylla has always been the type of girl that guys tend to catcall and whistle to a lot when she passed by. But now, with only a tight fitting tank top to cover her upper part while with a 12 year old girl and a baby, Hylla looked like um...a prostitute who got knocked up pretty bad not once, but twice. That surely made the guys catcalls and whistles way louder than usual.

"Oh _mamacita_! Why don't you come ride on my motor cycle and we can _ponerte manos a la_"

"Show us what you got underneath that _escaso camisa!"_

_"_Those your _hijas_? Come have sexy time with me and you can have some more little _chicitas_" said one guy with a bandana as he slapped her um...back side.

That's what got Hylla really mad. She passed the baby to Reyna and swiftly unsheathed her dagger and positioned it under Bandana Guy's chin.

"You want sexy time? You can have sexy time, with my knife. Keep your stupid hand off my ass and keep your supid mouth out of your ass or i swear i will cut off your little _chicito_ very slowly and very painfully. You don't want that right?"

And just as quickly as she turned around, Hylla pulled Reyna away from the gangs. She didn't want Hylla to worry for her. They managed to stop at an evacuation center where a ton of families stayed. They went over to the first aid center to get Hylla's head treated and wrapped in a bandage.

"Oh, young lady, what happened to your head? Come let me fix it." said a lady with blonde hair maybe in her late thirties. Reyna guessed she was the doctor.

"Um...accident." said Hylla.

"Some accident you got there." said the lady as she was unravelling Hylla's bandage. "Jasmine dear, please bring me some cotton balls, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a needle and thread." said the lady as she turned around and told a blonde girl who looked like her.

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Reyna and this is my older sister Hylla" Reyna then realized that she should have given the lady fake names. Then again, the lady didn't look like a thug or a monster. The lady was looking at the baby in Reyna's arms that she completely forgot about.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cara, the doctor on shift here. Is that baby yours?" She asked Hylla as she pointed to the baby in Reyna's arms.

"Um...it's...she's..." Hylla stiffened "She's my cousin. My aunt's daughter."

"Mm hm." Reyna could tell that Dr. Cara didn't believe her. Then, the blonde girl came to the doctor and brought her the supplies she asked for.

"Thank you dear." Dr. Cara turned toward us. "This is my daughter, Jasmine"

"Call me Jaz, mom is the only person who calls me Jasmine. So, you guys aren't from here huh? Never seen you two around."

"Oh um...we..." Reyna was never good at making up stories.

"You don't have a place to stay do you?"

"Oh, that's alright, you two can stay here in the meantime. Jasmine, go show Reyna a vacant place. Oh and Reyna, you can leave the baby with me here while I treat your sister." said Dr. Cara.

"Come on" said Jaz as she pulled Reyna away. "So, how long have you guys been moving around town?"

"Um...just since earlier this morning."

"Oh. You guys hungry? I can get you some food"

"Food? Yes!"

"What's the magic word? Hah! Just kidding. You know, i'm glad you're here. You're actually the first kid i've talked to since my mom's one month of working here. All the other kids can't seem to understand English."

"Well, i'm Puerto Rican but i can speak English"

"But you're a halfie right? Half Puerto Rican, half something else?"

"Um...i think so" Reyna never really thought if Bellona's Roman DNA would contribute anything to hers.

"So, where are your parents?"

"They died in a car crash 4 years ago" Hylla trained Reyna to say that line. Jaz didn't say anything for a while.

"My dad died in a car crash too" Reyna couldn't help but feel sorry for Jaz. "Here's your place. You can sleep if you want. I'll just go ask my mom if she needs anything more. You think you could come have breakfast with us after my mom's shift?"

"Um...thanks...I'd love that. But i'll have to ask Hylla first"

"Naw, I'm sure she'd want to come along as well. Alright, i suggest you get some sleep. My mom's shift ends in 2 hours."

And just like that, Reyna closed her eyes knowing that she had finally made a friend. Her first ever real friend.

**So...how was it? Was it too dialogue-y? Did you see the Kane Chronicles crossover? How were my catcalls? xD Well, review please! :D I hope this was long enough and not so crappy xD**


End file.
